Death by Your Flame
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: Wolfram loses his memories and sides with the enemy, determined to kill the Demon King. Yuuri, in return, is determined to bring back his fiancé and tell him what the blonde deserved to hear long time ago. REVISED! I'm begging for reviews!
1. I'd Die For You

Okay, so the first chapter has been edited. I hope it's a whole lot better.

Author's Note: First Kyou Kara Maou story. Hooray! I'm so excited on this. I just really hope that I can finish it. I've abandoned so many fics, but I'll try my best to continue this one.

Summary: Wolfram loses his memories and sides with the enemy, determined to kill the Demon King. Yuuri, in return, is determined to bring back his fiancé and tell him what the blonde deserved to hear long time ago.

Chapter 1 – I'd Die For You

How could this have happened? If only he were stronger, smarter, better, he could have prevented this from happening. Everything was his fault. All of his selfishness and stupidity led to this.

Wolfram was not himself anymore. He was cold and vicious. He no longer had the fiery passion he possessed before-the one that was out of love. In the past few months, he killed without mercy and shed innocent blood just for sick pleasure.

The Demon King couldn't help blame himself for it. Now, here he was, face-to-face with his beloved fiancé. There was nothing romantic about it though. He held no sword nor shield to protect himself. He knew how much his blonde prince hated him, and he deserved it all. No matter how many punches and kicks he received, his heart was told him one thing-something he never thought he'd feel. He said nothing and didn't resist any of the burning fire being thrown at him.

"You'd die for them?" the blonde prince asked him, his eyes smoldering a violet haze. His hands were around the double black's neck, ready to burn him until nothing was left.

"You'd die for your precious kingdom and all your precious little soldiers? How pathetic."

Tears gently flowed down his eyes, not out of fear but out of something stronger. Why couldn't Wolfram understand? He never understood anything, everything he did. His heart was pounding too fast. All he could do was say what his heart told him to.

"No…not for them…" he choked out. "For you…only for you…"

At that moment, the fate of the Demon King was decided. How did this all start you ask? Well, it all started with one dark, stormy night.

---------------------------------------------------------------xxx-------------------------------------------------------------

The moon and stars were nowhere in sight. The heavy rain was pounding on his already weakened form. Blood seeped through the cuts on his stomach, and he coughed up even more of it. Never had he fought anyone this hard. He was giving it his all, yet all of it was futile. He was wet, cold, and tired. His stamina was barely enough to continue fighting. He didn't expect anyone to come to his aid. Although, a small portion of his heart wished deeply that someone, anyone would come and save him, but he was a prince. He could take care of himself, and yet, here he was on the verge of fainting in the middle of a fight. Had it not been for this cloaked stranger, he wouldn't be in such a bad shape right now. His opponent was skilled beyond his own years. It was so shameful.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you," the stranger sneered. "I really wish I could, but sadly, my master wouldn't let me."

Again, their swords clashed. Wolfram could barely see the latter's face. The terrible rainfall was obscuring his view. Finally, he was at his limit, and the enemy got him hard. His body ached everywhere as he fell to the ground.

Then, realization hit him. No matter how hard he screamed and no matter how much he yelled for help, no one would help him. This was the end for him. Maybe it would be better this way. Yuuri wouldn't have to be bothered by him anymore. He could marry anyone he wanted. He'd be free. He wouldn't have a nagging fiancé that would get jealous and hold him back. Yes, it would definitely be better this way, but he couldn't help it. He loved the Demon King so much.

"Yuuri," he murmured as tears ran down his face. "Help me…"

The cloaked figure laughed and placed a calloused palm on the prince's chest. A green glow formed from his hand.

"Yuuri…Yuuri…" Wolfram continued to whisper. But the pressure on his chest was too painful, and he cried at the top of his lungs.

The Demon King thrashed in his bed. Where could Wolfram be? It was late, and the storm outside was vicious. It made him worry.

"Wolfram…" he whispered.

TBC

Author's Note: Should I continue? Please read and review. Thanks


	2. I'd Bleed For You

Author's Note: Chapter two is here, people! So exciting! It's almost our semester break; so hopefully, I get more chapters done faster. Thanks to those who reviewed!

Chapter 2 – I'd Bleed For You

He opened his eyes and was greeted by dull brightness. It was as if he had woken up for the first time. He knew nothing or rather, couldn't remember anything. What was his name? Who was he?

"Everyone, Wolfram is awake!" he heard a voice say. Wolfram…was that his name?

"Wolfram's awake?"

"How's he doing?"

"Is he still in critical state?"

"How are his wounds?"

There were so many voices. Who were these people? Why were they here? What were they talking about?

He looked to his right and saw a small tanned face in front of him, smiling. It was a little girl.

"Wolfram, how are you feeling?"

He didn't know how to respond. There was a stinging sensation on his whole torso and, his head felt worse. What had happened to him? Why couldn't he remember anything?

A man with brown hair helped him sit up. He looked so familiar, and yet, Wolfram couldn't help but feel hostility toward him.

The blonde looked down and saw his upper body wrapped in bandages, his arm in a sling. His throat felt so dry, but he forced himself to choke out, "Don't touch me!"

"Please, Wolfram, now is not the time to be stubborn," another man, with long silver tresses, said.

It only made him feel angrier, but he couldn't understand why he was so upset.

"I said don't touch me!" he screamed. "Who are you, people?"

They all looked so stunned and turned to a young lady with green hair.

She, in turn, looked quite stunned as well. "I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting this!"

"Wolfram!" a boy called out to him. He had black hair as well as matching black eyes.

The sight of him made his heart race and pound against his chest. It felt like a stab with blood trying to force its way out of the wound. Why was it hurting so much?

The boy rushed to his side and cupped his face. "Are you okay? What happened to you? How are you feeling?"

Wolfram roughly pushed him away. "Get away from me!"

"Heika, please forgive Wolfram. It seems that he has lost his memory," the long hair man spoke once more.

"Lost his memory? What…" The pain was getting unbearable. He clutched his chest and tuned out all the voices, falling back on his bed.

"Oh, no, Wolfram!" That was the last thing he heard before losing consciousness again.

-------------------------------------------------xxx----------------------------------------------

"Please, your majesty, we must let Wolfram rest in his room," Conrad said, his hands on Yuuri's shoulders.

The Demon King, however, was very stubborn. "But what if he gets attacked again? No one will be there to protect him."

"Don't worry. There are guards all over the place now. No one will be able to get pass them." The older man gave a comforting smile.

"I guess so." Yuuri still hesitated. "I still think he should stay in my room. That way I could protect him."

He felt so sad and so guilty, being unable to protect his own fiancé. They had found the prince so badly beat up and bleeding; he almost lost his life. If it weren't for Gisela and the others, he would have died, but then, an unexpected turn of events happened. The blonde had lost his memories and threw a fit, while he was still in a pretty bad shape.

Here he was now, outside Wolfram's room with Conrad, practically begging to be let in once again. It just made him feel so terrible to leave the former alone, all by himself, vulnerable, but maybe he was just too paranoid. Still, not being able to help his friend was a huge blow to his…. his…pride? Ego? Whatever it was, it didn't feel good at all. How could no one have noticed that the prince was being beaten into a bloody pulp? Sure, the storm was terrible that night, but someone must have noticed, right?

Yuuri frowned. Someone should have been there to protect Wolfram. He should have been there. Again, he felt that ache in his heart.

It had been 4 years, since they had "accidentally" been engaged. He wasn't as annoyed with it as before, but still, it would be better, if it were broken off. However, the thought of dissolving his engagement to the blonde felt…not right? Damn why couldn't he finish his sentences today? Were this all effects from being so guilty about not being able to prevent Wolfram from being fatally wounded? Gosh, did he need to get a grip. He'd grown a bit protective and affectionate of his beloved fiancé. If only he could actually understand everything he was feeling, maybe getting married to a man wouldn't be so bad.

--------------------------------------------------xxx-----------------------------------------------

His body was so painful, and his heart ached so badly. After talking to those people, hatred had completely consumed him and he didn't know why. Who were these people?

Wolfram sat up from his bed and leaned against the bedpost. That person with black hair and black eyes, his heart yearned for him the most, and yet, it ached the most, when he was there. He looked so familiar.

Before he could compose himself, a cloaked figure appeared in front of him, catching him by surprise.

"Here, I'll help," the stranger said. A thin, pale hand reached out from the cloak and pressed against his forehead. The bright purple glow obscured his vision, but soon, all the pain he felt was gone.

"How did you do that?" the prince asked.

He saw a grin from underneath the stranger's hood. "Healing is my specialty. I've come here to help you, Wolfram."

"Is that really my name?"

"Yes, it is. You're Wolfram von Biefield and prince of Shin Makoku."

"I am? Then, could you please tell me what happened to me?"

"Of course, your majesty, but first, you must wear this."

The man brought out a green tear-shaped pendant on a silver chain.

"Why?" he wondered, having a doubtful feeling about trusting this person.

"It will help with the pain you feel in here," he answered, motioning to his heart.

The blonde sighed. His chest was still heavy and painful. Maybe he should trust this person. "Okay."

The pendant was wrapped around his neck, and as soon as it touched his skin, it was as if a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders.

"Amazing." He gazed at it and saw the green color slowly swirling around in it, as if trapped. When he looked up, the strange man was no longer there. Where'd he go? Well, whoever he was, he helped a great deal, unlike those other people. He scoffed at the thought of them.

----------------------------------------------------xxx----------------------------------------------------

In a dark room at an unknown location, three men stood in a circle with a fire in their center. All of them were clad in heavy cloaks – red, black, and white.

"Did you do as I said?" the one in white asked.

"Yes, my lord," the one in black answered. "As long as he doesn't take the pendant off, he will remember nothing, and once he takes it off, the pain will be too unbearable for him to remember anything."

"Then, I will start the preparations for the sacrifice," the one in red continued. "Killing the Flame Mazoku will be such a delight."

"Indeed it will be," the black sneered. "Once we get enough of what we need from him, our victory will be assured."

"What a joy that would be," the white smirked. "The Demon King to be killed by the hands of his own fiancé is such a beautiful sight. You better make sure that everything goes according to plan, or else, I myself will kill you."

TBC

Author's Note: Yes, I know it got boring, but don't worry. It'll get better.


End file.
